1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lip and/or skin coloring compositions. The present invention also relates to lip coloring compositions that are water and oil resistant. The present invention further relates to lip glosses that impart a water and oil resistant cosmetic finish to the lip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lip compositions are commonly used to impart a cosmetic finish or color to the lip. Conventional lip compositions are semisolid mixtures of waxes, oils, and colorants.
When applied to the lip, lip compositions remain in a semi-solid state. Frequent reapplication is needed to maintain the desired cosmetic appearance, as the lip composition can be worn off in the course of eating, drinking, smoking, or talking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,631 relates to aqueous lip compositions having an alkali-dispersible or alkali-soluble, water-insoluble thermoplastic film-forming resin, a volatile base and a water-insoluble plasticizer. The compositions are disclosed as being flexible, long-wearing, and water-resistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,551 relates to an aqueous makeup composition having a water-dispersible pigment having a nonionic coating, a lipid vesicle having one or more lipid components, and an aqueous carrier. The composition is described as exhibiting unusual stability at low pH.
It would be desirable to have a lip gloss and/or lip coloring composition that exhibits excellent wear resistance. It would be further desirable to have a lip gloss and/or lip coloring composition that exhibits excellent water and oil resistance.